When The Books Are Put Away
by Tala Kaveri Marie Ferrell
Summary: Life after Hogwarts, for better or worse. Chapter on Harry coming soon.
1. Ron

* * *

Walking around the dorm room at a fast pace Harry and his friend Ron tried to get dressed as quickly as they could. "This is going to be some day! Don't you think so Ron?" Looking as though all the blood had been drained from him all Ron could do was give a barely auditable murmur. Rolling his eyes at this response Harry quickly gave the mirror one more glance before heading out the door. As he descended the stairs he called back to his friend saying, "For the love of Merlin! All you have to do is wall across a stage, be thankful you aren't Hermione!" Listening to his friend descend the stairs Ron stared into a nearby mirror. Meeting his own gaze Ron wondered what would become of him in the future. Turning away from the mirror he quickly scalded himself for having that frame of thinking. Of course he had a plan. He was going to go out and face the world with his two best friends. Letting himself daydream Ron could picture them sharing an apartment and partying every night. When they weren't partying they would be off getting into some sort of mischief, Harry would make sure of that. That was the way it had always been and Ron couldn't think of a good reason to change things. Hermione would continue to be the level headed one of the group, always keeping them grounded. Yes, life would continue on as it always had. Maybe they could get local jobs at nearby pub. Carrying that idea with him Ron quickly straightened his dress robes and exited the room.

Walking down the stairs and into the common room Ron quickly surveyed the room. Seeing Ginny in a far corner he made his way over to her. "So, do I get a congratulations?" Kneeling down to put a bunch of last years old supplies into a box, Ginny wiped a strand of hair from her face. Sneezing from the dust that rose up from inside the box Ginny grumbled. "Ron, can you give mum something for me?" "Sure what is it?" replied Ron realizing everyone else had their mind elsewhere. "Give her this list for me. It's a list of all the new supplies I'll need next year. The key word being new." "Ginny you know mum and dad can't afford all of this stuff. I mean come on this list almost touches the floor," said Ron while he watched the list unfold before his eyes. Placing the box on a nearby table and writing the words "Trash" across the lid Ginny gave a sigh. "Look Ron I know that but I was hoping you could help. You're the one graduating after all. So, I was thinking you could loan me some money when you get your first paycheck."

"First paycheck? Ginny what are you talking about? I don't even have a job yet!" "Oh, but you will! If all else fails you can work with George and Fred at the joke shop. I hear they are doing well and they could never refuse their own brother." "Ginny look, you're just going to have to make due. I will help when I can be there is no way I will ever be able to afford all of this stuff." "But Ron I don't want to have to suffer another year of humiliation!" Taking the box labeled 'Trash" into his hands Ron made a quick motion and tossed it over to his sister. Making no attempts to catch the box Ginny allowed it to land with a thud at her feet. "Look, I survived it and so will you. Consider it a family tradition of sorts," said Ron trying to suppress a sigh. "I'm sure there are some potion supplies in there that you could use next year. But right now I don't have time to help you sort all of this. I'm on my way out." Glancing back over his shoulder as he made his exit Ron said, "I'll try Ginny. But there are no promises." Seeing her face light up he quickly added in a sarcastic tone, "We're all smiles now I see." "Yes we are and by the way, congratulations!" Entering into the hall Ron said to himself, "Its about time!" "Now where did the two of them get off to?"


	2. Hermione

* * *

"You think we wouldn't get lost in this place considering we're about to graduate" said Hermione in a frustrated voice. "I mean really, who ever heard of such a thing?" "I'm sure we're not the first Hermione," said Harry in a casual tone. "I'm sure your just nervous about the speech." "Okay maybe I am a little, but it's a very important speech Harry." "This will be a speech that our graduating class remembers. I would hate to make a fool of myself." "Don't worry about it so much Hermione, you'll do fine" said Harry as they walked down a flight of stairs. "Speaking of lost anyway, what are your plans? For the future I mean" added Harry as they came to a rest.

"Oh I don't know. You know me, always wanting to learn new things and help people." "Maybe you could work for the Ministry." Letting out a fit of laughter Hermione shook her head. "Are you serious Harry? Working for the Ministry is something I could never do." Raising his eyebrow Harry looked at her in confusion. "I mean come on Harry! I don't want to be stuck at a desk for great periods of time. I want something hands on." "You could work in the Defense Department you know," said Harry as they rounded a corner. "I'm tired of stuff like that Harry," said Hermione in a low voice. "I want a rest." "But after a rest you will be ready to get back out there, I'm sure of it." "I don't know Harry." "Look Hermione, just do whatever you need to do for now." As they walked passed one of the bathrooms a slight moan could be heard. "I think Myrtle's heard about you leaving," said Hermione in a teasing voice. "For the love of Merlin…"

"Harry why don't you go talk to her while I do some last minute errands." "A last minute errand, Hermione today is graduation day!" "Just do it, and I will catch up with you later. I promise." Watching Harry enter into the girl's bathroom Hermione couldn't help but smile. He acted as if he was going off to his death. Finally alone Hermione ran quickly down the hall. At last finding the one place where she could think, she pulled open the door. Oh Merlin, the library had been good to her. Walking through the stacks she remembered their first year at Hogwarts. Oh, the search for information on Nicholas Flamel was fun, and to think she had the book all along. She had enjoyed telling them about the things she had discovered. The library had come in handy also during their second year. It was here that she figured out what had been petrifying all of the students. As the dust from the books clouded her senses she thought back to a time earlier that week.

"Hello Professor, how are you." "I'm fine dear please do sit down." "Now, have you been thinking about your plans for the future Ms. Granger?" Resting in a chair in front of the professor's desk she sighed. "Professor McGonagall, I can say that I have." Well dear what have you decided? A student as bright as you should produce good things. You're the brightest witch of your year after all." Well, one thing that is important to me is family." "Well my dear, while family is important that can be considered later." "I know that Professor and that's why I have decided to work with children." "In what way may I ask?" " I was thinking maybe an orphanage. Part time of course." Leaning forward with a look of curiosity in her eyes Professor McGonagall asked "And why is that?"

Sitting up a little straighter Hermione responded by saying, "Because I want to be a teacher." "Is that so Ms. Granger, what made you come to this conclusion?" "I like to help people gain a better understanding of things." "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley are far different from a class of twenty students. Do you think you could handle it?" Giving a sigh Hermione responded with a slight nod. "Where did you think you might work?" " Hogwarts, that is if I'm accepted." "You're going to do all of this while working in a family?" "It can be done Professor. After all I am the brightest witch of my year." "So what is it that worries you so much my dear? You seen to be very sure of things." "Oh, just one small thing worries me," said Hermione rising to her feet. "What is that dear?" "Telling Ron and Harry of course"

And that is what she would do today. She would have to tell them. That is, right after she got done reading one of her favorite books. Taking a copy of "Family and The Modern Day Witch" down from it shelf, she dusted off the cover. Now that she had her career figured out all she needed to do was find a boyfriend. This should be oh so easy….


End file.
